The present invention relates to a boat formed of two joinable hull sections, each hull section being independently floatable.
It is known to form a boat from two or more independent hull sections having square sterns which are fastened together at their transoms, each section being independently buoyant. See, for example, U.S. Pat. 4,478,167. Such hull sections have abutting transoms and the transoms are typically fastened together by fastening members passing through the transoms above and below the waterline.
When such boats are placed into the water, the diverse forces generated by the water acting upon the boat sections try to twist and vertically move the adjacent transoms relative to each other. Such twisting and vertical movement forces can cause the fastener members to jam, making it difficult to separate the sections, or cause the fastener members to fail.
The present invention is a sectional boat having first and second buoyant hulls joinable together at their transoms. The transoms, or transom plates attached to the outer surface of each of the transoms, have a corrugated outer surface comprised of substantially horizontal ridges and furrows. The ridges and furrows of the transoms or transom plates are adapted to interlock when the transoms are joined together.
The hulls further include wheel assemblies extending upwardly from their stern sections and at least one handle extending from their bow sections to permit easy movement on land.